


Bindings

by Etrangere



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere





	Bindings

Subaru's breath is short and gasping. He can hardly move. He doesn't want to move. There's blood everywhere. The woman's body hangs from the lustre with red ribbons, head down, hair falling limply. Her eyes are blank and green.

Subaru's hands are searing cold, his arms are loose, dangling lamely. He could do- he _can't_. He clings himself tightly and falls to his knee.

Red ribbons, strangling her, spreading her. Like a spider's web. A cat's cradle. Almost pretty.

Dead, bound, tightly held, and he-

She's dead. She's dead. His fault, as much as anyone is to blame, but he-

Twin strings of self-loathing and yearning threaten to throttle him.

-envies her.


End file.
